nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy of the Force
Legacy of the Force also known as LOTF, is a 9-book series contained in the Legacy era, set five years after the events of the Dark Nest Crisis. It deals with the fall of Jacen Solo to the dark side of the Force, mentored by the returning villain Lumiya. The backdrop to this story arc is the conflict between Corellia and the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, which later erupts into a full-scale war. The books are written in a cycle of Aaron Allston, Karen Traviss, Troy Denning repeated three times, with Denning finishing the series with the ninth novel, Invincible. Also, books one, five, and nine are hardcovers, giving each author the opportunity to write a hard-bound book. Legacy of the Force also saw the return of Boba Fett, Lando Calrissian, Thrackan Sal-Solo, and Natasi Daala, amongst other characters. The new generation was being primed, which in turn lead to speculation that one of the major movie characters (Luke, Leia, Han) would die. Ultimately, however, all three survived to the end of the series. The novels Millennium Falcon, Blood Oath and the upcoming 9-book hardcover series Fate of the Jedi will be a follow up to the series, further expanding the Legacy era. Novels *''Betrayal'' by Aaron Allston—May 30, 2006 *''Bloodlines'' by Karen Traviss—August 29, 2006 *''Tempest'' by Troy Denning—November 28, 2006 *''Exile'' by Aaron Allston—February 27, 2007 *''Sacrifice'' by Karen Traviss—May 29, 2007 *''Inferno'' by Troy Denning—August 28, 2007 *''Fury'' by Aaron Allston—November 27, 2007 *''Revelation'' by Karen Traviss—February 26, 2008 *''Invincible'' by Troy Denning—May 13, 2008 LFL timeline of series *Day 1: Jacen and Ben inspect the Dammant Killers company on Adumar. *Day 7: Wedge is kidnapped and taken to Coruscant. *Day 9: Han and Leia meet Prime Minister Aidel Saxan on Corellia. Ben and Jacen disable Centerpoint. *Day 11: Luke meets with Gilad Pellaeon to discuss the situation at Corellia. *Day 17: The attack in Toryaz Station. Saxan is killed. *Day 21: Jacen and Ben meet Nelani Dinn. *Day 23: Jacen questions Brie and decides to go to her asteroid home. *Day 24: The ghost battles. Jacen kills Nelani. Han and Wedge's successful mission at Tralus. *Day 25: Bloodlines begins. Boba Fett captures H'buk. *Day 26: Leia and Han learn that Thrackan has a contract out on Han. Fett's doctor tells him he is dying. *Day 27: The explosion on Coruscant. *Day 28: On Coronet, Gejjen, Leia, and Han meet in a café and discuss deposing Thrackan. Leia kills an assassin on the Falcon. Jacen visits the rebuilt Jedi Temple and walks back in time exploring Anakin Skywalker's emotions. The Corellian Sanctuary has been desecrated. Fett meets Mirta Gev and hires her to take him to Ailyn. *Day 29: Luke senses that Lumiya has returned. Han and Leia return to Coruscant - the Falcon is in bad shape. The water supply in parts of Coruscant is contaminated. *Day 30: Jacen is appointed Colonel and heads the secret police to intern Corellians. *Day 31: Pellaeon resigns as Supreme Commander of the GA Defense Force - Cha Niathal is appointed as his replacement. *Day 32: Han and Leia buy a shuttle and head back to Corellia. Jacen raids Jabi Town. *Day 33: Fett finds Taun We. *Day 34: Omas puts new emergency measures into effect. *Day 36: Ben finds three Corellian agents and a bounty hunter. Jacen arrests Habuur. *Day 39: Omas announces the Blockade of Corellia. *Day 42: Senate Building protest. *Day 43: Jacen kills Habuur. Fett meets with Thrackan. *Day 44: Han and Fett meet. Han agrees to get Jacen to release Habuur; Fett agrees to kill Thrackan. Jacen flow-walks back to Anakin Skywalker's era and believes Anakin's downfall was a result of faulty training. *Day 45: Mirta kills Thrackan. Jacen suspends Jaina from duty. *Day 46: Leia learns that Jacen killed Habuur while under interrogation and tells Jacen that Habuur is Fett's daughter. Ben kills two men harboring missile launchers. *Day 48: Jacen delivers Habuur's body. Fett takes Habuur's body and leaves for Mandalore. *Day 49: Jacen thinks he may have to kill Tenel Ka and Allana. *Day 51 Jaina and Zekk begin their duty at the Kiris Observation point. *Day 56: Tempest begins. *Day 59: Alema Rar ambushes Tresina Lobi and, joined by Lumiya, kills Lobi. Han and Leia interrupt the assassination attempt on Tenel Ka and escape, taking Nashtah with them. *Day 62: Jacen puts out a search and detain warrant on his parents. *Day 69: Luke battles Lumiya; Mara battles Alema; space battle over Hapes; Meewalh and Cakhmaim are blown out of the Falcon when Jacen orders that it be fired upon. *Day 71: Exile begins *Day 97: Ben and Shaker arrive at Ziost in the Y-wing and begin their search for Faskus. *Day 98: Ben attacks Faskus and takes the Amulet. He tells Ben about Dyur, and succumbs to his wounds. Ben initially leaves Kiara behind, but after hearing a message from his parents about his 14th birthday, he returns to help her bury her father. *Day 106: Exile ends. *Day 108: Sacrifice begins. Ben and the Sith Meditation Sphere arrive in the Contruum system and board the Anakin Solo. He gives the Amulet of Kalara to Jacen. The Meditation Sphere is given to Lumiya. *Day 143: Jacen kills Mara Jade Skywalker for his Sith sacrifice. Luke kills Lumiya in retaliation before finding out from Ben that it wasn't her. Jacen calls himself Darth Caedus. Sacrifice ends *Day 148: Inferno begins. Han and Leia are kept away from Mara's funeral by GAG troopers. Mara's body is absorbed by the Force just as Jacen arrives. *Day 150: Jacen puts Ben in the Embrace of Pain to try to turn him to the dark side. Luke arrives to rescue his son and Ben lashes out at Jacen after Luke knocks Jacen's lightsaber out of his hands and stabs him just under his heart. Luke pulls him away to keep him from turning to the dark side. *Day 170: Inferno ends *Day 175: Fury begins *Day 198: Fury ends *Day 203: Revelation begins *Day 230: Second Battle of Fondor, birth of Alliance-in-exile *Day 234: Revelation ends *Day 245: Invincible begins. First Battle of Roche *Day 249: Second Battle of Roche, Ben escapes from GAG custody. *Day 257: Darth Caedus interrogates Mirta Gev, Nanovirus for Clan Fett developed. Returning characters Legacy of the Force has seen the re-emergence of several characters, both from the EU and from the films, who had until the series been untouched by EU literature for some time. Most notably the Dark Lady of the Sith Lumiya made her first appearance in a novel in Betrayal, and Boba Fett, last seen in a cameo role in The Unifying Force, re-entered the galactic scene in Bloodlines. Other characters, such as Thrackan Sal-Solo, Gilad Pellaeon, and Ailyn Vel, as well as Lumiya, had their story-arcs brought to a conclusion. Character deaths The series saw a number of major character deaths, more than even the ''New Jedi Order'' series, which was longer and itself controversial for the number of deaths in it. Deaths of major characters introduced in the series Deaths of pre-existing characters As in The New Jedi Order, there were several characters whose deaths were mentioned but not depicted, including Lensi, Twool, Liegeus Vorn, the World Brain, which was wounded in Tempest and who is mentioned as dead, and Reh'mwa, who never made an appearance in a novel but is mentioned previously and is mentioned as dying in the series. Unresolved issues As the series concluded many issues were yet to be resolved, and many questions unanswered although it is likely that these issues will be resolved in the novel Blood Oath or in the Fate of the Jedi series. *The transition from the current government to that found in Star Wars: Legacy. *Vergere's true plans for Jacen have still not been brought into the light. But what may be a retcon, Vergere was indeed a Sith trained under Palpatine. Covers American File:Betrayalcover.jpg|Betrayal File:Bloodlines.jpg|Bloodlines File:Tempest.jpg|Tempest File:Lotf exile.jpg|Exile File:Lotf-sacrifice.jpg|Sacrifice File:Infernoreal.jpg|Inferno File:FuryCover.jpg|Fury File:Revelationcover.jpg|Revelation File:Invincible.jpg|Invincible Polish File:BetrayalPolish.jpg|''Zdrada'' File:Lotf2 d.jpg|''Braterstwo krwi'' File:Tempest Pl.jpg|''Nawałnica'' File:ExilePL.jpg|''Wygnanie'' File:SacrificePL.jpg|''Poświęcenie'' File:Infernopl.jpg|''Piekło'' File:Furia.jpg|''Furia'' German File:Intrigen.jpg|German - Intrigen File:Blutlinien.jpg|German - Blutlinien File:Wächter_der_Macht_3.jpg|German - Sturmfront Behind the scenes When a nine-book series was first proposed in 2004, it was originally slated to be set in the Sith Era.Legacy of the Force series speculation (possible SPOILERS), StarWars.com forums, posted by Eeusu Estornii, May 21, 2004 09:47 AM It is unknown when in the era the series would have taken place, but Sue Rostoni said the following on the forums at starwars.com: About a month later, Rostoni posted the following information in the thread: Notes and references External links * * Category:Legacy of the Force novels de:Wächter der Macht es:Legacy of the Force pl:Dziedzictwo Mocy ru:Legacy of the Force